lilo and glitch
by alislost
Summary: after leaving her abusive raceing uncle vanellope and being adopted by ralph she moves to hawaii to be away from her uncle turbo and to be closer to her new aunt calhoun and uncle felix ralphs brother and his wife. little did they know she would meet a girl and her alien cousin who accept her tourettes and all.


"So your mom is actually, like Hillary Vonschweetz, queen of the track?" Myrtle tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and slid her chocolate milk to the other side of her tray. "Because that's, like, seriously awesome"

"Well she was" Vanellope shrugged. "I never really knew her though, so it's not like that's really a big deal to me."

"But she was your mom that like, makes you a princess or something right? Don't you want your mom's throne in the boys' only world of racing?" She stabbed her straw into the milk and twirled it between her fingers.

"I dunno. So um. I know you, and you guys, who else is there?"

"I totally think it makes you a princess" The short blonde at Myrtle's side chimed in.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Well like, there's Josh over there. He's really cool, but he's like totally almost my boyfriend." Myrtle offered her untouched milk to Taffeta with a grimace.

Vanellope looked over at the boy and agreed that he was decently good looking, but really nothing special. He looked like he was having more fun than the girls at the lip gloss table she had ended up at however, laughing and banging his hand on the table.

"If he's "like totally almost your boyfriend"" Vanellope smirked, "Then who's the girl making him laugh?"

"Oh." Myrtle glared and jammed her fork into her potatoes "That's Lilo Pelekai. She's a total animal loser. Like one of those creepy girls who hangs out in vets offices and watches animals die. She's overly attached to her dog, and the only reason Josh tolerates her is because her sister is engaged to his uncle. We hate her."

Vanellope squirmed uncomfortably "She doesn't seem that bad"

"Trust me. She's a total freak."

Splash! Vanellope's arm flew out and sent the passed around carton of chocolate milk flying into Myrtle's lap. Myrtle screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"You don't even know her!" Squealed Taffeta "You don't have to get all defensive, god."

"We're leaving." The blonde added "You can be princess of the freaks if you love them so much."

And the four girls stalked off, leaving their trays behind, to wipe the milk out of Myrtle's curly red hair.

Vanellope heard a laugh behind her.

"Okay, that rocked, did you seriously just drench Myrtle in her own stinky chocolate milk?"

"Um…kind of? You're Lilo, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize I was famous. We better get out of here before Ms. Calhoun figures out you tried to start a food fight."

"I did not try to start a food fight." Vanellope said defensively, packing her pizza back into her lunch box "And who says I'm going anywhere with you?"

"Myrtle's going to get revenge, and you need someone on your team. Nobody else is volunteering, and you don't have a decent hiding place." Lilo pulled on Vanellope's arm, tugging her to her feet. "So let's go slow poke. Josh is waiting in his car out front."

Vanellope suddenly let out a loud squeak, a cry that quite resembled the call of a large bird of prey and yanked her head to the side. "I have chemistry next period." She told the dark haired girl.

"Me too, but Mr. Maynor is a big butt face and he won't even notice we're gone. Plus it's Wednesday. He never gives homework on Wednesdays. And you need to be shown around sometime."

Vanellope shuddered and nodded. "Out front?"

Lilo placed her arms on the shorter girls shoulder's and steered her out of the cafeteria, down the hall and out a side entrance, pointing at a car parked but running down the block. "Well, out the side, but it's the front to me."

"Um…sure."

"So what was with the bird noises?" Lilo slid down the railing and landed gracefully onto the sidewalk. "You sounded like an alien."

"Okay, no. I did not sound like an alien. It's just a….little glitch."

"A glitch? Are you like a robot or something? I like aliens better" Lilo opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, punching Josh on the arm.

"You would, space girl." He said, screwing up her hair.

"You're just jealous because you've never been." She retorted. "Are you getting in or not?"

Vanellope shrugged and slid into the back seat. "Not a robot, not an alien okay?"

"Lilo likes aliens." Josh said, gesturing to the blue figure next to Vanellope

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Vanellope shrieked, letting out a long, loud squeak and slamming her head against the window

"I'll tell you when you tell me what that is" Lilo teased

"It's um…I have Tourette's Syndrome" Vanellope muttered "I can't help it. I just do stuff."

"So you can swear and get away with it?" Josh drove down the block, genuinely interested

"Nope." Vanellope kicked the floor. "Only 10% of people with Tourette's have corpelia, or the swearing thing. The rest of us just get dinosaur mating calls and self injurious twitches."

"Cool! Maybe you could talk to aliens with it!"

"Lilo I don't think—"

Vanellope laughed "It's cool. So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" Josh and Lilo grinned at each other and Josh took another left turn.


End file.
